1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering device of the type for communicating both cylinder chambers of a power cylinder with each other in response to a vehicle speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a power steering device, in order to prevent the manipulation of a steering wheel at the high speed running of the vehicle from being too light, it has been adopted to communicate both cylinder chambers of a power cylinder with each other in response to a vehicle speed to thereby decrease the steering gain. Accordingly, in the power steering device of this type, there has been provided a bypass valve for controlling the communication of both cylinder chambers in response to the vehicle speed.
However, when the steering wheel is abruptly turned at the high speed running of the vehicle, the manipulation of the steering wheel becomes heavy due to the decrease in the steering gain to thereby give an operator an anxious feeling.